


Ace of Hearts

by TheAngelThyla



Series: New Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: 1940s slang, Ace Day, Acephobia, Asexual Awareness Day, Asexual Character, Asexual Daniel, Asexuality, Bucky is a great father, Coming Out, Confused Bucky, Embarrassing Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Hugs, Past Abuse, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slang, Verbal Abuse, Xavier Institute, parenting done right, so much slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelThyla/pseuds/TheAngelThyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ace Day I wrote a one shot about my favorite ace OC, Danny.</p>
<p>Set a little while after they've settled into the school, Bucky picks Danny up at the school's library and sees him with a girl. He makes some assumptions and then some discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Ace Day (May 8) and I'm so happy with it. *giggles*  
> Danny's my baby and I thought he needed a hug and some love.  
> (Also, I really didn't mean for Bucky to use that much slang. It just sort of... *waves vaguely* happened.)

Bucky walked to the doorway of the library where Danny was in study hall and peered in.  
His son was sitting at one of the tables with a girl about his age with navy blue hair and dark, chocolate skin. She was quite beautiful and Bucky smiled at the way she and Danny were sitting close together, sharing a book.  
Danny glanced up and saw him, waving.  
Bucky returned the wave and watched as the 15 year old gathered his things and tilted his head in Bucky's direction when speaking to the girl, presumably to tell her that he had to go.  
She looked sad to see Danny leave but smiled and said something Bucky couldn't make out, making Danny laugh as he made his way towards his father.  
The two were quiet as they walked through the halls of the near-empty mansion, most of the students being away for summer break, until Bucky cleared his throat.  
"She was a dish," he stated, giving a sideways smirk at Danny.  
Danny rapidly turned the color of a ripe tomato and focused his gaze on the floor, shifting his backpack. "Uh, yeah, I guess."  
Bucky outright grinned. It was like picking on Steve...  
"So," he glanced again at Danny. "Were you thinkin' of getting fresh with the girl?"  
Even quicker than when he'd blushed, the teenager became pale as a corpse.  
Bucky frowned and directed his attention to the passing floor tiles. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grill ya. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine."  
He heard more than saw Danny shrug his shoulders.  
"It's no big deal. I just- Uh," Danny's eyes darted to and away from Bucky so fast he almost missed it. "I don't really think of girls in that way."  
Bucky blinked at Daniel for a moment, barely avoiding tripping over his own feet. _Wait, what? ... Oh. How'd I miss something like that? ___  
"Or guys," Danny added, pulling Bucky's train of thought right off the rails and his pace to a halt.  
And again: _Wait... What? _So, Danny didn't like girls... Or guys? Bucky's brows furrowed in thought.__  
"So, uh, how does that work exactly?" The older man scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
Danny, with his eyes still to the floor, shrugged again. "I just don't. It's called 'asexual'."  
Bucky nodded slowly, still working it out in his head, before continuing down the hall.  
Daniel was soon next to him again.  
"So..."  
Bucky looked over at the boy and saw him biting his lip running his thumb along the beads of his rosary.  
"You're not mad?"  
Bucky froze where he was and blinked a few times. _Wait... What? _he thought for what was the third time in that same hallway.__  
"Why would I be mad?" Bucky's voice didn't hide a single bit of the confusion at his son's words.  
Danny shrugged _(You gotta stop with the shrugging and talk to me, kid) _but looked at him through his dark lashes.__  
"I dunno. Most people get mad or call me a freak or start asking me if I reproduce like a plant or crap like that."  
Bucky stared at Daniel for a minute, just taking in the look of utter dejection, like he was just waiting to be berated or humiliated, before yanking him into a full-body embrace.  
Danny froze for a minute but soon relaxed and held his father back.  
Bucky released his son just enough that they could see each other but didn't let go of his shoulders. Tears rolled down the boy's cheeks, the sight making Bucky want to destroy every person who'd caused them to be there.  
"Daniel, there is no reason I would be angry at you and I would _never _call you a freak." Bucky moved one hand up to Danny's cheek, making him look him in the eye. "And as for the rest: you didn't deserve to be treated that way. I may not be able to understand it but that doesn't mean I can't still treat you like my son and if anyone ever throws you a line like that again, I'll beat the hell outta 'em."__  
Danny chuckled. "Ya know, that won't really change their thinking."  
Bucky smirked. "No, but it'll sure make me feel better. Now let's get going. Your mom's waiting for us."  
After a moment, Bucky nudged Danny's side.  
"But really: You carryin' a torch for the dame?"  
"Da-ad!" Danny groaned, causing Bucky to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave me comments and kudos!!!! I need to know where I can improve!!!!


End file.
